In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,592, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference along with those of the parent application Ser. No. 585,965 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4563563, there is described a method of butt-splicing two copper tapes by passing a ribbon of silver solder over one edge and under the other, pressing them between carbon electrodes and fusing the solder. This method has been used commercially now for the intervening years and, for most purposes it is eminently satisfactory because there is very little build-up of solder on the surfaces of the tapes. But, for splicing the tapes of certain types of connector strip, no solder build-up at all is tolerable. The present apparatus and method make such splicing practicable.